This invention relates to methods of casting metallic sheets or strips from molten metal. More particularly, this invention relates to methods of casting relatively wide polycrystalline metallic strips having a thickness exceeding that obtainable by melt drag processes and generally thinner than the thickness inherent in a melt attributable to surface tension of the molten metal.
This invention relates to methods of casting polycrystalline metallic strips having thicknesses of 20-500 mils at high quench rates and having top and bottom surfaces of similar and uniform crystalline microstructure.